1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flare stack gas burners for combustible waste gas from various sources and for smokeless burning without steam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In industrial operations and particularly in the operation of oil refineries, chemical plants, oil production rigs, LPG and other marketing terminals, pipe lines and other combustible waste gas sources it becomes necessary from time to time to burn various quantities of combustible gaseous materials with the combustion carried out without discharge of unburned carbon particles in the form of smoke into the atmosphere.
Various flare stack gas burners have heretofore been proposed for the combustion of waste gas but many of these had serious limitations, particularly because of the difficulty of designing a structure that will operate smokelessly.
In addition, at some locations, no adequate supply of steam is available for smoke suppression as has been used in many flare stack burners. Other considerations, such as climate, may also preclude the use of steam for smoke suppression.
Among the burners heretofore proposed are those shown in the U.s. patents to Verner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,496, Webster, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,607; Shellentrager, U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,972; Rodman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,091; Zink et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,399; Campbell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,521; Zink et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,424; and in Canadian Pat. No. 691,894, to Williams, and in British Pat. No. 795,664 to British Petroleum Co., et al.
None of these burners has proven wholly satisfactory in providing for smokeless burning of waste combustible gas under varied conditions encountered at refinery locations.
In my pior U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,985 a flare stack gas burner is shown that has proven to be satisfactory in providing combustion in a vortex but the present invention has greater adaptability.